James Garrick
For other characters with a similar first name, see James. James Garrick was the husband of Tracy Garrick, the father of Brooke and Michael Garrick, the co-owner of the Fisherman's Honor, and a resident of Haven, Maine. He had Troubled seizures, where his body moved uncontrollably fast, until he vibrated and phased out of alignment with reality, a trait he passed on to his son. Garrick's Trouble may have taken this form because of his history of working himself to exhaustion. In high school he held down three jobs and coached little league. He was so overworked that he was once sent home for a month for exhaustion. When the Troubles returned in the early 80s, Lucy Ripley helped him. She was injured in the process, cutting the sole of her foot on a piece of broken glass. During the Audrey Parker Trouble period Garrick and his business partner Andy Weaver trusted a friend and employee of theirs, Hank Olson, and took his recommendation to use East Haven Metal Works. The day that the Fisherman's Honor was due to leave port, Garrick looked at photos that his son had taken of the boat for a school project and saw that the metal was already showing signs of stress, warping and deforming. The realization that he'd been cheated triggered his Trouble, and he seized, phasing out of alignment with reality. He attempted to contact Weaver and warn him, but his body was moving so rapidly no one could hear him or see him. The Fisherman's Honor went down, taking a crew of four and Weaver, who had stepped in when Garrick didn't show. Weaver's wife, Vera and much of Haven assumed that Garrick had started drinking again, and done something on the ship to cause it to wreck. Even Garrick's daughter, Brooke blamed him. Garrick's family and most of Haven assumed that he had died in the wreck. But Garrick was still inside his home, moving to quickly to reach out to anyone. When the Fisherman's Honor washed up on Edgewater Beach, Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos investigated the wreck. Parker somehow sensed Garrick and was able to reach out and touch him, stabilizing him. Garrick was then able to tell her about the bad parts. Sal and Nancy Fortuna, the owners of East Haven Metalworks were interrupted in an attempt to break into Garrick's home office and destroy the photos that would prove the parts were bad. When their plan to destroy the papers and get out of the house didn't work, the Fortuna's held the family at gunpoint. Garrick was phased out of alignment but so upset that he was able to move small things and let Parker know he was there. Parker reached out and grabbed Garrick, forcing him to materialize and Garrick touched the Fortunas, throwing them backwards into a wall with the force of his seizure. Parker was able to ground Garrick one more time, briefly reuniting him with his family before he phased out of alignment again. Garrick currently lives in his home with his family, unable to be seen or touched. He sometimes rings a bell from his first ship that sits in his study, to let his family know that he's there and thinking about them. When she ended the Troubles permanently years later, it is unknown whether Garrick returned to normal, or if he remained phased out of reality. Appearances * "Resurfacing" Category:Troubled Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters - minor Category:Character pages